Deep in my heart
by Megnove
Summary: "E' un sogno che faccio qualche volta".


**Deep in My Heart**

È un sogno che faccio qualche volta.  
Io che cammino in una terra desolata. Forse una città, ma a cui è stato fatto qualcosa di tremendo. Strutture metalliche emergono ovunque mescolate ai mattoni di case in rovina, a loro volta fuse, contorte, ammassate. Un enorme calore o un'esplosione ha lasciato tracce nere sul terreno, ha dato riflessi azzurrastri alle macchine. Baccelli, tralicci, strani resti simili a volte ad animali distrutti, altre volte a distruttori fermati appena in tempo. E su tutto il silenzio. Non una forma di vita in questo cimitero. Se chiamassi, nessuno risponderebbe. Io però non chiamo. So cosa sto cercando.  
E alla fine lo trovo. Ma anche se era qui che ero diretta, non posso evitare un moto di sorpresa quando lo vedo. Una struttura grande, rotondeggiante, semicrollata, semifusa. Forse una grande sala, o una grande officina. Grandi squarci si aprono nelle pareti, Qualcosa risuona ritmicamente dal suo interno, una nota così bassa che perfino io ho difficoltà ad avvertirla. Una vibrazione del suolo, dell'aria, un tremito che pervade tutto. Ma irregolare, come se stesse per spegnersi, come se facesse fatica ad andare avanti. Forse qualcosa sta morendo.  
Entro.  
Cosa è successo a questo posto? Cosa è successo a questa casa? Chi ci abitava? E perché se n'è andato?  
Sembra un palazzo, una fabbrica, una chiesa, tutto insieme. Ma è ovvio che nessuno ci vive più da tanto, tanto tempo. Polvere spessa, faticosa, ricopre ogni angolo, pezzi diversi, materie diverse, formano le pareti e il pavimento. Segni rossi o azzurri di crepe o di saldature percorrono tutto come dolorose cicatrici, sfigurando quello che doveva essere bello e funzionale, come se tante volte ci fossero stati attacchi, ferite, e poi si fosse cercato di rimettere insieme i pezzi alla meglio… per proseguire, per farcela… a volte anche pezzi che non c'entravano niente l'uno con l'altro, che sembrano fusi con forza, con la violenza, che sembrano anche adesso, in quest'inerzia, volersi separare…  
So perché sono qui. Ma cosa posso fare? Dove devo andare, prima che si fermi del tutto?  
Poi, entrando da una lacerazione, scavalcando un mucchio di macerie, mi trovo in quello che sembra il centro. Una specie di sala comandi, o forse una sala del trono, non meno devastata del resto. Gli strappi arrivano fino all'esterno, permettono di vedere il paesaggio ferito circostante. Dalle crepe nel pavimento escono fili d'erba, come se qualunque cosa animasse la cattedrale non volesse ancora arrendersi, nonostante tutta l'incommensurabile stanchezza che sento. Il trono, abbandonato, sta in un angolo della stanza, ma è impossibile sedercisi. Un quadro comandi è fuso. Accosto una mano alla parete. Pulsa, è calda, proprio dove si fonde in un cordone ramificato con una paratia d'acciaio. La carne è stanca, l'acciaio è stanco. Di essere attaccati, trascurati, incolpati della propria stessa solitudine, rimproverati da chi dovrebbe amarli, da chi dice di più amarli. Cosa li fa andare avanti entrambi?  
Rabbrividisco pensando che ogni battito che sento potrebbe essere l'ultimo. Appoggio la mano sul muro, in un tentativo di confortare o solo di far sentire la mia presenza.  
E allora accade. Vedo il corpo della casa accendersi di tepore al mio tocco, soffondersi di luce. Fondersi, riplasmarsi insieme, guarire. Il segno sparisce, lo squarcio si chiude, quel punto torna liscio e intatto.  
_È tanto tempo_, dice la voce, ed è una voce che riconosco. _Tanto tempo che questo cuore è abbandonato. Eri tu che mancavi. Vuoi guarirlo?_  
E mi rendo conto che tutto qui chiama con una sola voce. E può essere risanato. Da me. Che il vuoto che mi circonda, piangente, incompreso… ha esattamente la mia forma. Che le pareti vogliono che io le abiti, vogliono disegnare il mio volto.  
Anch'io lo voglio.  
Giungo le mani e lascio fluire tutto il mio cuore all'esterno.  
Anche dentro di me c'era questa stessa solitudine, sai? Una terra arida, assetata. Dove non cadeva da tanto tempo la pioggia. Tu me l'hai riportata. Mi hai permesso di ricominciare a piangere per qualcuno. E hai pianto per me. Mi hai nutrito, mi hai liberato. Come posso non ricambiarti? Come posso non darti la mia vita per questo?  
Tutto intorno a me il battito è profondo, forte, dolce, di nuovo irrobustito, capace di vincere un tuono. Una luce buona, del colore della vita, mi circonda. In essa si è fusa la grande cattedrale distrutta, di nuovo una con se stessa, non più ferita e divisa. È un vero cuore umano adesso, quello che vedo dal suo interno. Poi non lo vedo più. Semplicemente perché ho preso il suo posto. Sono io a pulsare e battere. Sono io che muovo quest'anima, che diffondo le sue forze… e se me ne andassi tutto finirebbe.  
_Sei tu il mio cuore ora_, mi dici. _Non lasciarmi…_  
Ed è tanta la mia felicità che mi sveglio.  
E ti trovo accanto a me che sorridi nel sonno.  
Sai quando ho fatto per la prima volta questo sogno? Quando ho compreso che eri mio, quando mi sono resa conto che mi avevi dato davvero il tuo cuore, tutto te stesso. Che ti eri affidato completamente nelle mie mani. Non so se è stato più lo sgomento per tanta responsabilità… o la gratitudine che ho provato per te, per avermela data.  
Sembri così indifeso, tu che sei così forte. Perché la tua forza sta proprio in questo. Nel lasciar entrare gli altri nel tuo cuore, per quanto male possano farti, anche se sai già che ti faranno del male. Ma ora non è più così, non è vero? Sei al sicuro. Ho io il tuo cuore. Sono io il tuo cuore. E lo terrò al sicuro.  
Mi avvicino ancor più a te, ti stringo piano, per non svegliarti. Ti muovi leggermente cercandomi col braccio. E quando mi trovi il sorriso ti si illumina per un attimo nel tuo sonno tranquillo.  
Non soffrirai più.  
Sei al sicuro.


End file.
